


Rind

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie might not like his method of peeling oranges, but she wants to taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: oranges
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

"I have an citrus peeler." Annie wrinkles her nose as Mitchell bites into the rind, scraping a layer off with his teeth. "I actually have eight citrus peelers." 

Mitchell grimaces, sticking the tip of his tongue out. The piece hangs a moment before dropping onto his lap. 

"Josie taught me how to peel oranges. The rind is always unpleasant." 

"Could a vampire develop scurvy? Did you ever develop scurvy in the army?" Annie sniffs, searching for the sharp smell. It tickles her mouth and slides down into her chest, cool and heavy. 

Mitchell sucks on an orange slice, lips curving into an hopeful smile as he guides her hand to his cheek.


End file.
